miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivio/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Cat Noir: What happened? Ladybug: (gets startled and drops the lipstick)—Ah! Cat Noir: Who are you? Ladybug: I'm, uh, I—I don't know, (her hand is on her head) I—I don't remember my own name! Cat Noir: (puts his hand to his head) Me neither. (looking at himself) Looks like you and I were at the same costume party. (Ladybug looks at herself too. Cat Noir's ring begins to beep.) Ladybug: Hm? Why is that flashing? (her earrings begin to beep) Cat Noir: And your earrings, too. We must shop at the same jewelry store. Ladybug: Are we supposed to know each other? Cat Noir: I'd be surprised if we weren't. (The beeping gets faster and they detransform. Tikki and Plagg fall to the floor.) Adrien: Woah. Marinette: Ahh! (hiding behind Adrien) There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice! Plagg: Woah, I am starving right now. Adrien: (waving) Hi there! (crawls over and picks Plagg up) What are you exactly? Genies, like the one in the lamp? Plagg: If I'm a genie, where's my lamp? Besides, where am I? And who are you? Marinette: (pointing to Tikki) What's that thing doing in my earring? Tikki: I'm not a thing, I'm… I don't know what I am! But I do know that I'm very hungry. (her stomach rumbles) Marinette: (picks Tikki up) Aw, poor little… no thing! (Tikki laughs) (Plagg sniffs Adrien's shirt.) Adrien: (standing up) Okay everyone we're gonna keep our cool here. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find— (the elevator lurches downwards) Marinette: What is it this time? (The lights flicker. Something begins to dent the ceiling.) We can't stay here. Adrien: Couldn't agree more. (They try to pry the doors open.) Tikki: Perhaps we should help them? Plagg: Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know what smells so good in that boy's shirt. (Tikki phases through the elevator doors, Plagg follows.) Plagg: We seem to be exceptional beings, unlike them.'' (Tikki enters the top button of the elevator control panel and exits out the bottom one. The doors open with a ding.)'' Marinette: Thank you! (Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and they run. The elevator's ceiling collapses in a cloud of dust. They look back and the doors close while dinging.) Adrien: Let's get out of here! (They run and slide down the hallway to the stairwell.) Adrien: Ah, the exit is blocked. Marinette: (they look at each other) We’re gonna have to find another way out. (They hear a banging noise and turn around. Something is trying to get out of the elevator by smashing the door from the inside.) Fast! Adrien: Over there! (takes her hand and they run) Marinette: Ah! Marinette: Okay. We’re stuck in the building with amnesia being chased by a—a thing that's obviously got it in for us big time. Adrien: Not to mention the two strange creatures who magically appeared when our costumes disappeared. Plagg: Uh, excuse me, but the creatures are hungry. Would you mind opening up your shirt to see what smells so good? Adrien: (holding cheese) Camembert? Plagg: (takes the cheese) It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. (eats it) (Tikki's stomach rumbles. Marinette takes a macaron out of her purse.) Marinette: Will this do? Tikki: Mm! (takes it) Thank you! Marinette: (takes out her national identity card and gasps) Marinette! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Adrien: (bowing) Pleased to meet you, Marinette. (Marinette giggles. He takes his card out of his back pocket and looks at it.) Adrien Agreste. Marinette: Super nice to meet you too, Adrien. (she curtsies; he laughs) Of course! (takes her phone out of her purse) We still got our phones! Adrien: (takes his phone out of his pocket) Brilliant! Both: (realizing they can't remember the lock patterns) Aw… Marinette: Is yours locked too? (They hear a thud and a groan. Tikki phases her head through the door to look.) Tikki: (back in the bathroom) The thing's coming this way! (They close themselves in a stall.) Marinette: We need to find a way out of this building! Adrien: And we will. Until then… (They both go to lock the door. Their hands touch, they look at each other and blush.) (The villain kicks open the bathroom's door.) Adrien: What do we do—? Marinette: Shh! (puts a finger to both their lips) (The villain is kicking open stall doors, one by one, getting closer to theirs. Marinette shakes Adrien's shoulder, points to the wall and starts climbing. The villain, with purple vision, opens their stall and finds an open vent) Villain: Uhg! We will get you. Adrien: Wow, Marinette! You seem like someone who always has the right idea at the right time! Marinette: I hope you're right. (they continue crawling) Both: Sorry. (the kwamis fly in) (Adrien laughs and then Marinette laughs. They get up.) Adrien: Okay. I suggest we go upstairs. Marinette: (running up the stairs following Adrien) But there's no way up there. We're gonna get trapped again! Adrien: We can hide out here while we signal for help. Marinette: Good idea! (they run inside. Marinette goes to a window. She looks out while pressing with her hands.) Ugh! No handle! And the glass is tinted. (turning to Adrien) They won't be able to see us. Adrien: (runs to a desk and tries the phone) Phone lines are down. (looking at his phone) If only I could remember how to unlock my phone. Marinette: Wait! (takes his phone and blows on it, revealing the passcode pattern) Adrien: Nice work, Marinette! (unlocks his phone) Uh oh. But, who should we call? Marinette: (unlocks her phone as well) I'm almost out of battery. Adrien: (looks at his phone) Me too. We should call our parents first. (enters his contacts and scrolls through them) Gabriel Agreste. Probably… my dad. (calls him) Gabriel: (on voicemail) This is Gabriel Agreste's voicemail. To leave a message, please call my secretary. Adrien: (hanging up) Let's hope you have better luck than me. Marinette: (scrolling) Agreste, Césaire, Couffaine, Dupain-Cheng Sabine! (calls her mother) Sabine: (on the phone) Marinette, are you okay? They're saying on TV that Ladybug and Cat Noir are battling a supervillain at Montparnasse Tower. (Marinette notices a poster for the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie from Animaestro) Isn't that where you were going on your school trip today? Marinette: (looking at the poster) Cat Noir and Ladybug? Sabine: Marinette is everything okay? Where are you? Marinette: Uh, sure, Mom, everything's okay. I'm with my friends, safe. Don't worry. (Adrien gasps, puts out his arms, and shrugs. She waves her hand telling him to wait.) Sabine: I'm so relieved. Whatever you do, stay there until the supervillain's been defeated. Marinette: Sure, Mom, I will. Love you! (hangs up) Adrien: Why didn't you ask her for help? Marinette: (gesturing) I have both good news and bad news. The good news is: there are superheroes in the tower that will stop that supervillain. The bad news is: we're the superheroes! And the thing that's chasing us is the supervillain! And we're supposed to be defeating it with superpowers we no longer have! Adrien: (looking worried) Eh... Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Nobody? We must have missed something. (his light halo appears in front of the villain's vision) Hawk Moth: They have to be inside the building, Oblivio. Ladybug and Cat Noir can't have escaped. Retrace your steps. They must have transformed back by now. And with their memories erased, you won't have any trouble getting your hands on their Miraculous. Marinette: If my own mother doesn't know that I'm Ladybug, then nobody must know. Adrien: What about us? Do you think… we know? Marinette: Hm. (looking at a photo of Adrien as her phone's background) I feel like we're more than just a superhero team. Adrien: (scrolling through images of Ladybug on his phone) Do you think we're… (They look at each other and show each other their phones. They smile.) Marinette: Looks like it. Adrien: Then we must have told each other everything. I couldn't hide my identity from the girl I love. (Marinette gasps. They look at each other. She looks away.) Marinette: So, if we're the superheroes, then what are they? (gestures towards the kwamis by the window) Adrien: I have no idea. Tikki: You can't just leave, we have to help them! Plagg: We don't even know who we are, or who they are. I don't want to help out a couple of strangers. Tikki: You may not remember who you are, but at least you know this about this about yourself: you're a selfish being, and a total coward! (turns away from him) Plagg: Me, a coward? (goes to her) I am not a coward! I—I'm a free spirit, so don't come if you don't want to, but I'm out of here! (phases through the window) Adrien: (arriving with Marinette) Did he go to get help? Tikki: I don't think we should hold our breath. (They hear the elevator. Adrien pulls Marinette away. The villain enters the office.) Oblivio: Ladybug, Cat Noir, we know you're in here. You won't get away this time. (Marinette, Adrien, and Tikki are hiding behind a desk. Adrien looks out to see a purple shadowy figure with a white blaster for a left hand and grey glove for a right hand.) Oblivio: You remember your BFF Oblivio, don't you? Don't tell us you've forgotten us. Ha ha ha ha! (begins to throw things and destroy the office) Adrien: (whispering) I'm not convinced that this monster is really our best friend. Marinette: (also whispering) One thing's for sure, if we're superheroes, he can't find out about our secret identities. Adrien: How about some kind of diversion? We get out of here and take the emergency stairs. (Marinette turns and looks at a sticky note pad, a pen, and a spilled cup of coffee on top of the desk. She turns again and looks at a tape dispenser on a bookshelf and Adrien's phone in his hand. She takes his phone out of his hands.) Marinette: Sorry, I need this. (Oblivio is flipping tables.) Marinette: (wrapping tape around his phone) I'll call you, and when he comes, we make a run for it. (pulls the tape out of the dispenser) I'll use the tape to pull your phone back. Ready? Adrien: No wonder I fell in love with you. (Marinette smiles and takes the coffee cup) (Oblivio looks around while Marinette and Adrien sneak across the room. She calls his phone. It rings and Oblivio runs towards the sound.) Oblivio: Uh uh. Gotcha. (Adrien hangs up while Marinette pulls the phone back) You shouldn't have forgotten to switch off your phone. (runs over to find a sticky note with a donkey drawn on it) Nooo! (Adrien and Marinette run towards the exit; Tikki follows.) Oblivio: You're trying to fool Oblivio again! But it's not gonna work this time. (Oblivio heads up the stairs. Tikki opens and closes a door below him. It turns around) Or perhaps we give you too much credit. (runs back down.) Marinette: You saved our lives! Thank you. (hugs Tikki) Adrien: (takes Marinette's hand and leads her downstairs) Let's head back to where we were. It's the last place he'll think of looking for us. Plagg: Pfft, a coward, me? Whatever! Huh? (sees a billboard for Adrien's perfume ad) Adrien? (flies off) I may not remember my own name, but I know for a fact that I'm brave and (sees another billboard) I… am… (looks around the city and sees several more forms of the ad; screaming towards the tower) This is called psychological harassment! Marinette: Sorry, your phone's out of juice. (hands him his phone and removes a piece of tape) Adrien: (puts it in his jacket's pocket) No worries. We’re doing pretty well, even without powers, don't you think? Tikki: It's true, you two make a very effective couple. (they look at each other) Marinette: Yes, but if we want a real shot at defeating this villain, we're gonna have to become Ladybug and Cat Noir again. (takes out her phone) Maybe we can gather some hints by watching some news footage to see what happened before he erased our memories. (She plays a clip of Officer Roger in the middle of a traffic jam.) Pedestrian: Hey, do something! Roger: What do you want me to do? Pedestrian: I don't know, you're the cop! Roger: I am? (The clip minimizes to show the TVi news broadcast with Nadja Chamack) TVi Person: Nadja, you're on the air! Nadja: Me? What do I'' do? ''(gets handed a tablet and proceeds to read) Uh, don't be bemused, it's just the news. Since early this afternoon, a supervillain by the name of Oblivio has been erasing the memories of everyone he comes across. Ladybug and Cat Noir are tracking him down inside Montparnasse Tower. Adrien: Well, right now, he's the one tracking us down. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ladybug and Cat Noir are toying with you Oblivio. If you can't manage to find them… Oblivio: (in the hallway) Then we'll flush them out of hiding, Hawk Moth. (Oblivio takes the elevator to the roof. He begins shooting purple memory loss balls into the sky with his left hand by using his right hand, creating a large hovering purple bubble.) Nadja: (from a helicopter) Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir are struggling today. (Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting Oblivio on the roof.) Ladybug: And stop calling us a couple! Adrien: We don't exactly look lovey-dovey in this footage. Marinette: Probably just a regular fight like all couples have. Nadja: The battle against Oblivio continues. (Cat Noir is hit by Oblivio's shooter) Oh, oh no! Cat Noir has been hit, but Ladybug pulls him out of danger. (Ladybug throws him into the elevator. She draws something on the wall.) What's she doing now? (Ladybug is hit as the doors close. She falls.) Ladybug is down, too! Marinette: The drawing! There was a drawing on the elevator wall! I remember now. It was a turtle. I saw it earlier when I was looking for my mom's number. (She scrolls through her contacts) There it is! (she shows Adrien) Adrien: You left yourself a message! So smart. (She calls Master Fu.) Master Fu: Hello? Marinette: (they lean in) Mr. Turtle? Fu: Marinette, is there a problem? (they look at each other excitedly and Adrien pulls his fist towards himself) Marinette: Listen. I can’t remember who I am or who you are. Oblivio has erased my memory. But I think I'm supposed to call you. Fu: You did the right thing. Is Cat Noir with you? (they look at each other) Marinette: (giggling nervously) Yeah, well Adrien, actually. Fu: You two know your true identities, then. (they look at each other) Adrien: We're not supposed to? Fu: That's okay, the Miraculous ladybugs will repair everything anyway. (Adrien shrugs) Marinette: We figured out we're superheroes, but we don't know how to make ourselves Ladybug and Cat Noir again. (her phone flashes a low battery warning) Mr. Turtle, you'll have to tell us quick, I'm almost out of battery. Fu: Are your kwamis with you? (they look at Tikki) Marinette: Uh, if you mean the flying creatures, then, one of them. The red one is with us. Fu: Okay. Listen carefully, the red kwami's name is Tikki. (Tikki flies closer) She gives you your powers (Tikki and Marinette look at each other) Say, "Tikki, spots on," and you'll transform into Ladybug. You'll find an emergency user's guide in your Bug Phone. Adrien, your kwami's the black one. His name is Plagg. (Marinette looks at Adrien) Tell him, "Plagg, claws out," and you'll become Cat Noir again. The rest is in your Cat Phone. Adrien: But, my kwami took off. Fu: You won't be able to transform without him— (The phone turns black. Marinette squeals.) (They hear a rumbling and look up out the window at the growing bubble.) (Plagg flashes back to Tikki's words.) Tikki: (in flashback) You're a selfish being and a total coward! Plagg: I am not a coward, and I'm not selfish, either! But, maybe this Adrien boy has some yummy Camembert left. (flies back toward the tower) Oblivio: Ladybug, Cat Noir, if you don't come out of hiding and give us your Miraculous, this giant bubble's gonna erase the memories of every single person in Paris! Marinette: It's time to bring Ladybug back. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Adrien: Wow, that was amazing! Ladybug: (looking at herself) Thanks, but I don't feel like a superhero at all. Adrien: You've already proven that you are one, with or without a costume. (Marinette smiles and shakes her head) Ladybug: (looking at her yo-yo) Okay, there seems to be a kind of button here. (presses on the lid and it opens) User's guide? (several icons pop up around a question mark; she scrolls) "Yo-yo's features, capturing the akuma, one-time power, Lucky Charm…" wha— (her call out activates the superpower) Aaah! (she throws the yo-yo on the floor) Ee–! (She receives a teapot and catches it) Uh! What am I supposed to do with this? Make tea? Adrien: Maybe it's part of a puzzle, or a riddle? Ladybug: You're right, it must just be one part of the solution, but, how am I gonna find the solution? Adrien: Don't worry, you always have the right idea at the right time, you got this! Ladybug: (nodding) Mm hm. (She jogs in place and inhales) Hoo. It's time for action! Adrien: (reaches for her) Marinette, I want to fight beside you. (picks up a white pipe) If we're a couple, then we'll be stronger together. Ladybug: But you don't have your kwami or your superpowers. And without your costume, the villain would know your true identity. (Adrien looks down dejectedly and sighs. She grabs the hand he's holding the pipe with.) But most of all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'm starting to understand how much you mean to me, Adrien. (kisses him on the cheek) Please, stay there. Ladybug is here to protect you! (runs off) Adrien: (touching his cheek) Whoa. I don't need any memory to know that I love that girl. Ladybug: "The Miraculous enhances all physical abilities." Well, that'll come in handy. (She reaches the roof and spins her yo-yo. Oblivio stands up. A halo appears around his face.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It looks like Ladybug has gotten her powers back, but not her memory. Seize her Miraculous, Oblivio! (Oblivio starts shooting at her. She jumps out of the way.) Ladybug: Whoo hoo! Ha ha! Super agility is super awesome! (jumps off the building and swings away) Ladybug: Ahh! (He looks at two cardboard boxes on the ground, and a pair of scissors and a roll of tape on a table. He begins crafting his items.) Oblivio: You've forgotten your reflexes, huh? (walks towards her) Now we're gonna make sure you forget everything else, including your Miraculous! (Oblivio aims its blaster at her. A roll of tape phases through its head. It turns around. Adrien is dressed in an unnecessarily detailed cardboard version of Cat Noir's costume.) Adrien: Attacking a Lady on the ground, did you forget your manners? Ladybug: Adri—''(covers her mouth)'' (Oblivio begins shooting at Adrien. He dodges, but Ladybug pulls him away to hide behind a vent. They pant.) Plagg: So, can I be of any help in any way? Adrien: (turns around) Plagg? Plagg: Plagg? So that's my name, Plagg? Adrien: Yeah, and you got here just at the right time. (takes his carboard helmet off) Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! Plagg: What's that gonna do— (babbling) (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Hey, pretty cool, right? (Oblivio begins shooting at them) Ladybug: (they run) Very cool, but try not to lose your memory again! (Ladybug uses her yo-yo to shield Cat Noir as they circle Oblivio. He reads the manual on his staff) Cat Noir: Hm, "Stick's features, superpower, Cata—" Ladybug: Stop! It'll trigger it if you say it out loud. Cat Noir: And it says it can only be used once? Ladybug: What does your power do, exactly? Cat Noir: Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch. Ladybug: (smiling) Then stay away from me, if you don't mind. Cat Noir: That's not gonna be easy, Ma— Lady. (she laughs) (He uses his staff to push off the ground and hit Oblivio but the staff phases through it.) Oblivio: Seems like you've already forgotten about your last defeat! (Cat Noir runs on all fours back to Ladybug) How silly of us, of course you've forgotten! Cat Noir: We won't stand a chance until we stop him from firing at us. Ladybug: Of course, his left hand is different from the rest of his body, that must be where the akuma is hiding! Cat Noir: Okay, I've got no idea what the hakuna matata is, but I trust you. So what's the plan? (She uses her vision, in order the objects highlighted are: the teapot; Oblivio's hand and blaster and Cat Noir) Ladybug: Can you get him to forget about me for a little while? Cat Noir: I'm on it. (jumps to the roof's ledge) Hey, you! Do you want to play cat and mouse with me? The first one who tags the other wins! (Ladybug slides under Oblivio's legs, wraps her yo-yo around its gloved hand, pulls it down, and stuffs it inside the teapot.) Oblivio: What in the—? Ladybug: Cat Noir, now! (Oblivio tries to shoot but is hindered by the teapot.) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He jumps and touches the blaster. It falls to the ground in pieces and the akuma flies out.) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. (Oblivio detransforms into Alya and Nino. They fall to the ground.) Cat Noir: Wow, so this villain was both these guys? (Ladybug and he look up at the bubble) What do we do about that? Ladybug: This is where my other power comes in. (picks up the teapot) It fixes everything back to how it was originally. (is about to throw it, but Cat Noir grabs her wrist) Cat Noir: Wait. Do you think we'll remember all this… afterwards? Ladybug: Apparently, my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, so I'm guessing we won't. Cat Noir: All right then. With your permission, m'Lady… (He grabs her hands. She smiles and they lean in and kiss each other. They squeeze each other's hands.) (Alya and Nino recover from their daze) Alya: (holding her head) Uh… (They see Ladybug and Cat Noir and both gasp. Alya smiles and takes a picture of them kissing.) (Cat Noir and Ladybug separate and look at each other. She throws the teapot.) Ladybug: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (The bubble disappears and the office is restored. Ladybug and Cat Noir hold hands and lean into each other. The ladybugs pass and they regain their memories, realize how close they are and separate.) Alya: Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir? Cat Noir: Guys, you haven't seen a supervillain named Oblivio, have you? Nino: You've defeated it already, dude. Alya: Actually, he was… us. Both: Oh, okay. Pound it? Pound it! (they fist bump) Cat Noir: We do make a good couple, don't you think? (crosses his arms and leans in) Otherwise we wouldn't have won again like we always do. Ladybug: (with her hand on her forehead) Ugh, we're a team not a couple. (enunciating with her hands) Don't start that again! (crosses her arms) I've already told you that I'm in love with another boy. (gesturing towards him) Besides, this charming kitty act of yours was the reason we became distracted (recrosses arms) and got into all this trouble in the first place. (Cat Noir laughs) That's right laugh all you want— (he leans in) Hey, what are you doing? (He turns her face towards Alya. She stops and her eyes widen. Alya giggles and points to her phone with the photo of them kissing on it. Ladybug and Cat Noir lean out.) Ladybug: (gasps) Everyone saw that?! (She bows her head into her hands) This is a disaster! What on earth happened?! Cat Noir: Well one thing's for sure, we would make a good-looking couple. We're meant for each other m'Lady. You're the only one who doesn't see it. (She glares at him. Her earrings beep.) Ladybug: This conversation is not over. (She swings away) Hawk Moth: I won't soon forget this, Ladybug and Cat Noir. The love you both secretly have for each other will be your downfall. (his window closes) Alya: (ashamed) Right, so, Nino and I wanted to say, we're sorry for what happened today. Mylène: Were you two Oblivio? Marinette: Why did you want to erase everyone's memory? Alya: Remember when we visited Montparnasse Tower? (A mute flashback to Alya and Nino in a storage closet is shown. They are holding a tablet together.) Well, we went and hid to play Super Penguino, (The screen shows a penguin platformer game) but Ms. Bustier caught us, (Alya and Nino are about to kiss) and— Nino: (The closet door opens and Ms. Bustier's shadow falls over them) And you guys made fun of us for playing that game, (Ms. Bustier is looking at them with a neutral expression, Kim, Sabrina, Chloé and Ivan are behind her, laughing.) saying it wasn't our age and all. Alya: (Alya and Nino's shadowy faces look worried) We were totally embarrassed at getting caught. Nino: And that's when we got akumatized. (The tablet the two of them are holding has an akuma about to enter it) Ms. Bustier: (grabs Alya's and Nino's shoulders and they look at her) Next time, just make sure you play at home and not on school field trips, understood? Alya: Yes, Ms. Bustier, we're sorry again. (They find their seats.) Rose: It's no biggie, you know. Juleka and I often play Super Penguino together. Mylène: Everybody loves that game, you know. Sabrina: (turning around in her seat) You know, sometimes even Chloé and I— Chloé: Hey! Adrien: (as Nino sits next to him) I haven't played it yet, but it looks fun. Alya: (to Adrien) All you need is to find the right partner. (She turns) Right Marinette? Marinette: (holding her face, looking down) Mm hm... Marinette: I don't believe it! (pounding her head on the desk) I actually kissed Cat Noir! How could this have happened? Tikki: Who knows? Maybe you still have some things to learn about him. Adrien: I can't believe it, Plagg. She finally fell in love with me, and I've forgotten all about it! (pounds his head on the desk) Plagg: (eating Camembert) You're right, that's really unlucky. (throws a wedge into his mouth and makes eating noises) Adrien: You know what? (sits up) It doesn't matter. If it happened once, it can happen again. At least now, (leans down) I know my dream can come true. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts